1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a configuration of an active matrix liquid crystal display having thin film transistors for pixels and thin film transistors for peripheral driving circuits on the same substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 4 shows a configuration of a panel forming a part of a conventional active matrix liquid crystal display. As apparent from FIG. 4, a pixel region 404 has been enclosed by an opposite substrate 405 and a sealant 402 (also referred to as "seal material") while thin film transistors (hereinafter referred to as "TFT") in peripheral driving circuit regions 403 have been exposed to the atmosphere.
Therefore, it has been necessary to be very careful in handling, the substrate of an active matrix liquid crystal display at a panel assembly process. Under such circumstances, there has been a need for a configuration of an active matrix liquid crystal display which makes handling in manufacturing processes easier.
Further, the presence of the opposite substrate 405 above the pixel region protects the pixel region 404 as a consequence. However, the peripheral driving circuits 403 are merely covered by a thin oxide film and actually show weakness in anti-humidity characteristics and against contamination. Problems have arisen also in the aspect of reliability.